


soak your milky skin in the tide

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: He loved the way he could feel and hear everything better with a blindfold on.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	soak your milky skin in the tide

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you na for proofreading this<3  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !  
> 

He loved the way he could feel and hear everything better with a blindfold on.

He loved the cold air of the AC hitting his shower-warm skin gently.

He loved the gentle whisper of Ushijima to his left, his voice, incredibly soft. He couldn’t tell if he was putting on an act for the camera or if it had always been that way. This was their first time camming together, after all.

He felt the mattress dip next to him and a pair of hands joining his abs soon after, running up and down the tanned flesh. Fingertips dancing on exposed skin, hands that were unexpectedly small and smooth, different. But then maybe it was because of the blindfold, or his sex-induced mind.

His heart was beating loud in his ears as a tongue greeted his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing, gulping loudly. “Not into that?” Ushijima’s voice sounded foreign but he paid it no mind.

“I’m into it, just-“ A pair of lips met his own, his sentence muffled in a kiss. They weren’t chapped like he had expected them to be and tasted weirdly of honey. Must have been the tea they had drank just before starting.

A tongue went past his lips, a moan escaping his throat ashands continued exploring his body, dangerously approaching the tent in his underwear.

“You’re doing so well.” Ushijima said, a smile in his voice. His mind went blank. The person above him purred against the kiss and Iwaizumi could only grip at the sheets.

He heard a giggle, and suddenly, the kiss broke and he felt a heavy weight on his stomach. “Took you this long to figure it out?” The silvery voice he recognised as Sugawara’s said, purely amused. He could only groan.

The blindfold came off and he had to squint his eyes - adjusting.

When he slowly opened them again he noticed a few things which made his cheeks grow hot. Suga was already half naked, pale chest dotted with hickeys, beauty marks and freckles, a thin lace thong barely covering his junk. Suga’s smile was bright, so was Ushijima’s, and he could only blink when he noticed the very familiar black bunny ears sitting on top of Suga’s silvery hair, matching ribbon tightly wrapped around his neck.

He throbbed with need when he let his hand roam Suga’s body still sitting on top of his, wriggling his hips when he smoothed his hands over the expanse of his ass.

He knew he was wearing it. It was written all over Suga’s face. And here it was, sitting deep inside his hole - the bunny butt plug they had used more than once during their livestream.

Suga patted the space beside him, Ushijima didn’t need to be told twice and obediently followed Suga’s silent order, laying down next to Iwaizumi on the king sized bed. It wasn’t what they had planned - what _he_ had planned - but it was so much better.

Fingertips danced on both their bodies, stroking up and down teasingly, the damp spot in his underwear growing with each touch, each moan, each kiss he was sharing with Ushijima.

Suga drove his hips forward even though Iwaizumi wanted to keep this whole thing at a leisurely pace.

Ushijima had leaned in first then, their kiss uncoordinated and sloppy, their positions not helping, chapped lips wet with saliva meeting his own. They could feel Suga’s yearning gaze hovering over them, wanting to partake in the kiss, and he did.

This Suga was so different from the Suga he knew; this Suga was nervous whenever he was on camera, submissive and following every single one of Iwaizumi’s orders.

He couldn’t say he was disappointed because he liked this Suga so much more.

He arched his back when he felt Suga’s hand traveling down his abdomen, the skin he had touched getting hotter and hotter with each passing second.

A pair of lips left the kiss, only for them to follow the burning line his fingers had left. Iwaizumi could barely process what was happening when he felt the light sucking on his tip through the fabric of his underwear, Suga humming at the salty taste.

“Not sure if I want to edge you both or let you guys take me right now.” He whispered against his bulge. He had one of his hands in Ushijima’s underwear already, and he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for his other hand to do the same to him.

The scratch of fingernail on the inside of his thigh felt nice, but it felt even nicer when those same fingers applied pressure at the pant-leg opening of his boxer, sliding inside delicately, nudging his balls under fabric.

He tried to hide his face in his shoulder but Ushijima’s hands found their way to his face, locking him in place, forcing him to watch the show Suga was putting on for them.

It was a sight he would never get tired of.

Suga’s back was arched beautifully, ass in the air, taunting them. He could see the bunny tail from where he was laying, the black tuft contrasting starkly against his pale skin. Suga was watching Iwaizumi’s every expression from under his long eyelashes, adventurous fingers cupping him under his briefs.

The slightest touch had Iwaizumi aching, his hands wandering up Suga’s thigh.

“No touching.” Suga said in a stern voice, swatting his hand away then swiftly tying it to the bed with the blindfold, a smirk on his face. He could hear Ushijima chuckling to his left. Bastard.

It drove Iwaizumi insane, but he let him do it anyway.

Iwaizumi smirked to himself as he observed Ushijima’s expression change, jaw going taunt at one long stroke of Suga’s hand.

Both their underwear came off hastily, the cold air of the room hitting his swollen member, making him shiver with need.

Then, Suga turned around and faced the camera, ass towards Iwaizumi and Ushijima, the latter sitting up and grabbing Suga’s hips forcefully, making him sit down on his exposed cock dribbling with precome. Suga’s back was against Ushijima’s chest, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how tiny Suga looked right there.

He liked the size difference between him and Suga, but _this_ was something else, even more flagrant.

He watched as Ushijima removed the butt plug, throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room, Suga’s hole exposed for everyone to see, gaping and pink - pretty.

His heart was pounding in his ribcage when he saw Ushijima take a hold of Suga’s thighs, bringing his ass to his mouth swiftly, Suga’s arms on both side of Ushijima’s legs, struggling to hold his own weight, trembling with pain and need.

“God I hate you and your strong arms- Fuck!” Suga winced when three of Ushijima’s fingers breached his hole, tongue lapping at his entrance, lubing him up.

Iwaizumi untied himself and brought his hand to Suga’s cock through the lace panties, the boy whining at the sudden stimulus. His moans sounded like music to his ears, muffled against Ushijima’s strong thighs.

He squeezed at his tip, letting his thumb rub over the slit, smearing precum all over the head of Suga’s shaft. Suga’s arms were close to giving up. Ushijima clearly saw it too, as he tossed him aside, the boy falling on his back between Iwaizumi and Ushijima.

Ushijima wasn’t gentle, he knew that much. He had seen how he treated his other partners on camera, always wondering how he didn’t just hurt them. Just seeing his cock was enough to make Iwaizumi wince.

“Toshi.” Suga’s voice sounded different from earlier, a little more breathless, lost somewhere in his throat - foreign.

Iwaizumi watched as Ushijima flipped Suga over onto his stomach, forcing him to stand on his knee, face first into the mattress, mewling when Ushijima’s hand gave a sharp slap on the curve of his ass.

He took hold of the ribbon, tugging, blocking Suga’s airways for a couple of seconds before whispering a small but effective ‘Fuck him.’ in his ear, gaze fixed on Iwaizumi.

He sucked in a quick breath, following Ushijima’s order without question. His heart thudded, firing his pulse, he approached Suga’s form, pressing the angry head of his cock against his hole. He craved the sensation of skin against skin and he thrusted in, Suga’s body welcoming him gracefully.

He was suddenly engulfed in heat, surprisingly tight with Suga’s nervousness. Iwaizumi treated Suga like he was made of glass, careful touches turning daring, slow thrusts becoming harder under Ushijima’s intense gaze.

He could feel Ushijima’s presence behind him, towering over them silently - observing. Ushijima pressed himself up against Iwaizumi’s back, making him shudder as he felt kisses against his shoulders, presses of lips turning into wet bites.

“You’re doing so well, Kou.” He said against Iwaizumi’s ear. Was this guy’s voice always this sweet?

He felt Ushijima’s cock against his ass, twitching with interest at the sight before him. Suga looked beautiful, he always did. But there was something about the purple bites dotting the skin of his back, the ones he had left just there just two days ago, that felt so erotic, like he belonged to him and him only.

And he did. Even if it's only for the couple of minutes they'd be linked together on camera.

He didn’t let that thought affect him too much and instead, started fucking relentlessly into Suga, the boy crying out with pleasure beneath him. He was holding onto the bed sheets like a lifeline, hips starting to bruise with Iwaizumi’s hold.

The room was filled with nothing but moans and the sound of skin hitting skin, soft music in the background that he had only just noticed.

He let go of Suga’s hip when he heard a small sob coming from him, pulling out of him and turning him around gently.

His gaze was nothing but lust, tears streaks on his flushed cheeks, spit smeared around his lips. He could see teeth marks on his wrist, Suga having visibly bit himself so as to not be too loud.

It always did something to him - seeing Suga cry. But he knew he wasn’t hurt, he would have said so, would have said his safe word.

He bent over Suga’s torso, kissing the corner of his mouth, his temple, his neck, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear before letting Ushijima do what he had to do.

He laid on his back next to Suga, motioning for the boy to sit on his lap, his hole meeting Iwaizumi’s cock once again and sunk himself all the way down to the hilt.

Ushijima crawled behind Suga, calloused hands smoothing up and down his side before gripping his hair roughly, making him gasp for air above Iwaizumi.

The bunny ears had been forgotten at this point, long gone and sitting on the floor. Maybe it was for the best.

He could only watch as Ushijima ran his tongue up the white expanse of Suga’s throat, sucking on the skin hard, red marks turning purple in a blink.

“Toshi fuck me already.” Suga managed to force past gritted teeth. Ushijima complied.

He grabbed the lube and smeared a thick glob over his cock, Iwaizumi wondering how both of them could fit inside such a tiny body.

Suga whined right then, when he felt the cold tip of Ushijima’s cock against his hole, he pushed in and they all gasped, air knocked out of their lungs at the tightness of it all.

Suga wriggled with discomfort, taking a deep breath. He never once opened his mouth to say the safe word.

“Shh,” Iwaizumi reassured, both his hands rubbing soothingly over his hips. He noticed the bulge on his stomach when Ushijima started moving inside of him, Iwaizumi running his thumb over it. “You’re taking us so well, relax.” He took Suga’s hand in his and brought it to his mouth kissing his knuckles, Suga visibly calming down at the gesture.

He welcomed the both of them skillfully, body shuddering with pain combined with pleasure. Ushijima played with Suga’s chest, his movement gentler than they had been earlier, he tweaked at his nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, Suga arching beautifully at that.

Ushijima and him found a rhythm, they worked in tandem inside Suga, their skin burning, fire licking low in their stomachs.

Suga leaned down as best as he could, angle changing at the new position. Suga’s gasp was muffled in the kiss he and Iwaizumi shared, lips soft and swollen against his own.

Ushijima’s arm snaked around Suga’s body and started jacking him off, drops of precum landing on Iwaizumi’s stomach. He was the first one to cum, holding himself deep inside Suga. It was sudden, unexpected, but incredibly good.

He held him, murmured unheard words against his jaw as the final flickers of bliss burned up through his body.

Suga fucked himself over his cock, chasing for his own release, white streaks splattering over Iwaizumi’s torso, he shook above him, going limp in Iwaizumi’s arms, Ushijima still comfortably sheathed inside him, continuing his thrusts, deep and slow - never stopping.

He kissed Iwaizumi just then, rough clinking of teeth and biting of lips, tongues battling with the few energy they had left.

Ushijima’s cock pulsed inside of Suga, his spasming hole jerking him into a rippling orgasm that lasted forever. He pulled out with a hiss and sunk to the sheets, going limp against the mattress.

Suga groaned in discomfort when he felt their cum slip out of him slowly, warm liquid quickly going ice-cold inside of him.

He pressed his lips against Suga’s shoulder, only to realise Ushijima was watching the both of them from above.

“Uhm,” Ushijima hesitantly said, “I might have forgotten to start the live.”

He felt too sleepy to even be mad. The deed was done and, besides, he might have just had the best sex of his life. He just shrugged and chuckled, thinking of the many more occasions they would have to cam together again.

“I didn’t know you guys cammed together.” Iwaizumi managed to rasp, voice sounding dry.

“Oh it was our first time together.” Ushijima called from the bathroom, voice muffled by the sound of water running, his muscles already relaxing before they even hit the warm water of the bath.

“First time camming?” He looked at Suga who was drawing shapes on his skin with his index finger with an endearing smile on his face.

“No silly! Today was actually my first time meeting Toshi!” Suga chirped.

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide and he could only stare at Suga’s amused smile. “Toshi knew we liked camming together, and he wanted to cam with me as well,killed two birds with one stone.” He sneered.

He could feel a pair of golden eyes on them, watching from the doorway as they bickered about nothing and everything. Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Ushijima, Suga doing the same.

“Bath is ready, if one of you wants to go first.” His voice was incredibly soft - docile even. Iwaizumi motioned for him to come forward and he kissed him, it was different from the kiss they had shared earlier, but not in a bad way.

Suga whistled above him and pouted when he didn’t receive his own kiss, Ushijima’s lips soon joining his in a quick but soft peck.

“Did I go too hard?” Ushijima asked, voice sincere, hands massaging his sides. “Sorry I’m so strong.”

He watched as Suga shook in his arm, a roll of his eyes and a small laugh escaping his bruised lips. “It was fine.”

“Can I go first?” Suga asked and the both of them nodded. “Might need some help with walking.” He chuckled as he struggled to even lift his body from Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi carried him bridal style to the bathroom, earning himself the title of ‘knight in shining armour’ by Suga when he slowly lowered him into the water.

He breathed him in, crouching down next to the bath, Suga’s fingers laced with his own - comfortable.

Their gaze met, reaching a silent agreement. _Let’s do it again._

_Yeah._

_Again._

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO first writer on the ushiiwasuga tag. hopefully not the last ˘͈ᵕ˘͈!


End file.
